Verloren Wiedergefunden?
by Rebilein
Summary: Nach 3-jährigem Koreaaufenthalt ist Akira endlich wieder in Japan.


Titel: Verloren... Wiedergefunden?

Teil: 1/1

Autor: Rebi

eMail:

Serie: Hikaru no Go

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Shounen-Ai, Zucker, Romantik

Pairing: Hikaru x Akira

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

Inhalt: Nach 3-jährigem Koreaaufenthalt ist Akira endlich wieder in Japan.

Kommentar: Nachdem ich eine ziemlich traurige Geschichte über die Beiden gelesen hatte, in der Akira für 1 Jahr nach China geht wegen eines Austauschs, ist mir diese Geschichte eingefallen.

Verloren... Wiedergefunden?

Endlich war diese stressige Woche vorbei. Es war Freitag und das Wochenende hatte er endlich mal wieder für sich.

Viel zu aufgedreht war er zudem noch und so beschloss er, noch ein wenig um die Häuser zu ziehen und in einem Club noch etwas zu trinken. Vielleicht würde ihn das etwas abkühlen und vielleicht fand er ja auch eine nette Begleitung für die Nacht.

Also trabte kein gewisserer als Shindou Hikaru hinunter zur Bushaltestelle um den nächsten Bus in die Innenstadt zu nehmen.

Es war kurz nach neun am Abend und er wusste, dass um diese Uhrzeit noch nicht so viel los war in den Nachtclubs. Das war ihm gerade recht. Zuviel Trubel mochte er jetzt nicht.

Gut gelaunt machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Lieblingsclub, grüßte den Türsteher, mit dem er sich wunderbar verstand und der ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen die Tür öffnete.

„N'abend Shindou! Sieht man dich auch mal wieder?", grinste er.

„Hatte die letzte Zeit ziemlich viel Stress", erwiderte Hikaru lachend und betrat den Club, wo ihn direkt die Musik einhüllte und mit sich an die Bar trug.

Dort setzte er sich und bestellte sich einen Cocktail.

Der Musik lauschend nippte er an seinem Cocktail und entspannte sich endlich einmal. Er fand, dass dies auch nötig war.

Die letzten drei Wochen hatte er sich aufreibende Kämpfe mit anderen Pros geliefert, nur um endlich einen Titel zu ergattern.

Nun stand er im Finale im Kampf um den Honinbo-Titel und war mächtig stolz auf sich selbst.

Er hatte für ziemlich Wirbel in der Go-Welt gesorgt. Zusammen mit Waya, Isumi und Yashiro. Ochi hielt sich mehr im Hintergrund. Er hatte langsam eingesehen, dass er an die anderen vier nicht mehr herankommen konnte. Sie waren einfach immer besser geworden. Uneinholbar für ihn.

Hikaru drehte sich um und ließ den Blick über die Tanzenden schweifen. Hier fühlte er sich wohl. Keiner achtete darauf, dass er einer der bekanntesten professionellen Go-Spieler war und das tat nach all dem Trubel einfach nur gut.

Schließlich sah er, wie sich zwei Barhocker weiter ein junger Mann setzte und einen alkoholfreien Cocktail bestellte.

Fast traute er seinen Augen nicht. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde er glatt behaupten, dass sich dort gerade niemand anderes als sein langjähriger Rivale und Freund Touya Akira gesetzt hatte.

Er kniff sich in den Arm, verzog das Gesicht, weil es doch etwas zu sehr weh tat und war sich nun sicher, dass er nicht träumte.

Neugierig stand er auf, nahm seinen Cocktail und überbrückte die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen. Sein Herz schlug wie wild, als er hinter ihm stand.

All die Gefühle, die er bisher verdrängt hatte, kamen mit einem Mal wieder an die Oberfläche. Er hatte vor etwa fünf Jahren bemerkt, dass er sich in den jungen Mann mit den grünen, kinnlangen Haaren und den meergrünen Augen verliebt hatte. Allerdings hatte er nie etwas gesagt. Lieber hätte er sich die Zunge abgeschnitten, als seinen Rivalen zu vergraulen.

Zwei Jahre nach dieser Erkenntnis war Touya schließlich nach Korea abgereist um dort weiter Go zu lernen. Jedenfalls hatte er das damals zu ihm gesagt.

Hikaru war unendlich traurig gewesen, hatte sich nach der Abreise ins Tokyoer Nachtleben gestürzt. Seit drei Jahren führte er immer wieder lockere Beziehungen zu irgendwelchen Frauen, die er in irgendwelchen Clubs kennen gelernt hatte. Dennoch hatte er sein Herz nie an eine andere verloren. Es schlug immer noch für Touya Akira.

Er schluckte hart, nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und beugte sich zu dem anderen.

„Touya?", rief er um die Musik zu übertönen.

Der Angesprochene erschrak, drehte sich ruckartig um und sah in zwei fragende, grüne Augen.

Der junge Mann, der vor ihm stand, erinnerte ihn an Shindou, doch die komplett schwarzen Haare passten nicht zu ihm. Wo war sein blondes Pony geblieben?

„Ja?", fragte er und schien etwas verwirrt.

„Touya Akira?", fragte Hikaru noch einmal und lachte dann. „Jetzt sag nicht, du erkennst deinen einstigen Rivalen nicht mehr!" Gespielt schmollend sah er den anderen an und setzte sich dann neben ihn.

„Shin...dou?", fragte Akira nun. Also hatte er recht gehabt mit seiner ersten Vermutung. Es war tatsächlich Shindou, den er hier vor sich hatte.

„Meine Güte, hast du dich verändert... Ich hab dich fast nicht wiedererkannt!", lachte er nun und betrachtete den Honinbo-Anwärter eingehend.

„Du hast dich auch verändert. Zum Positiven, wenn ich das so sagen darf", schmunzelte Hikaru und auch er ließ den Blick über den anderen gleiten. „Was treibt dich denn nach Tokyo und noch dazu in einen Nachtclub?"

Überlegend wiegte Akira den Kopf hin und her. „Ich hatte einfach Sehnsucht nach der Stadt... Nach drei Jahren ist das doch auch verständlich, oder?" Er lächelte schließlich und nippte an seinem Cocktail.

Der schwarzhaarige nickte verständnisvoll. „Seit wann bist du denn wieder hier?"

Akira lachte auf. „Seit heute Mittag. Aber erzähl, wie ist es dir in den drei Jahren ergangen?"

Das ehrliche Interesse freute Hikaru, doch hier war es nun eindeutig zu laut für solche Diskussionen. Er stand auf und winkte dem anderen, ihm zu folgen.

Etwas verwundert folgte dieser ihm, welcher ihn in eine etwas stillere Ecke führte. Dort fanden sich einige Sitzeckchen. Die Musik war hier auch nicht mehr so laut wie an der Bar.

„Hier ist es besser", kommentierte Hikaru und setzte sich.

Er wartete, bis der andere Platz genommen hatte und begann dann zu erzählen. „Wo genau soll ich anfangen zu erzählen?", fragte er und grinste.

„Ich habe gelesen, du bist im Finale um den Honinbo-Titel?", gab ihm Akira eine Stelle zum Ansetzen.

Der schwarzhaarige nickte. „Ja. Es war allerdings nicht so schwer überhaupt ins Finale zu kommen... Einer der schwierigsten Gegner hat schließlich seine Zeit in Korea verbracht..."

Akira lachte wieder. „Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war um dir das Leben schwer zu machen", grinste er.

Shindou hatte sich in seinen Augen wirklich verändert. Er war erwachsener geworden, grinste aber immer noch genauso viel wie vor drei Jahren. Dennoch hatte er etwas entwickelt, dass ihm wohl mehr als nur ein paar gebrochene Herzen eingehandelt hatte. Sein Charisma hatte jedenfalls nicht gelitten. Und selbst diese manchmal etwas geheimnisvolle Aura hatte er sich bewahrt.

Hikaru grinste zurück. „Und bei dir? Bist du noch stärker geworden?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich denke schon. Die Koreaner sind nicht von schlechten Eltern. Ich hatte es anfangs überhaupt nicht leicht, mich gegen sie zu behaupten. Aber ich glaube, es war gut, dass ich dort war..."

„Du meinst, weil ich dich jetzt nicht mehr schlagen könnte?", hakte Hikaru nach.

„Das wissen wir erst, wenn wir gegeneinander gespielt haben", erwiderte Akira und nippte erneut an seinem Cocktail.

Beide verfielen in Schweigen, sahen sich gegenseitig jedoch immer wieder an und lächelten.

Hikaru fand, dass der andere sich stark verändert hatte. Das Gesicht war kantiger geworden, sein Körper kräftiger, wenn auch nicht so sehr. Er überragte ihn nun um gut einen Kopf. Doch ein paar Dinge hatten sich innerhalb der drei Jahre nicht verändert. Zum einen war das seine Frisur. Er hatte die Haare immer noch kinnlang. Auch seine Augen strahlten weiterhin diesen Ehrgeiz und die Hingabe für Go aus. Und doch sah er ab und zu so ein sanftes Funkeln, wenn er ihn, Hikaru, betrachtete. Dies war ihm früher nie aufgefallen.

„Glaubst du, wir würden uns wieder genauso streiten wie damals?", meinte der schwarzhaarige schließlich in leisem Ton, sodass Akira ihn kaum verstand.

Er konnte sich noch lebhaft an die ständigen Streiterein zwischen ihnen erinnern, wenn sie ein Spiel versuchten auszudiskutieren.

„Ich weiß nicht...", schmunzelte der grünhaarige und strich sich einige Haarsträhnen hinter sein rechtes Ohr. „Wollen wir es drauf ankommen lassen?", fragte er herausfordernd.

Hikaru blickte auf seine Uhr, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Noch nicht. Der Abend ist noch viel zu jung. Und ich hab noch nicht getanzt. Kommst du mit?"

Überrascht wurde er angeschaut. „Was? Ich? Tanzen? Bist du des Wahnsinns? Ich kann das doch gar nicht...", versuchte sich Akira heraus zu reden.

„Ach was, jeder kann tanzen", lachte Hikaru, trank seinen Cocktail leer und stand auf. „Nun komm, oder ich erzähle jedem, dass Touya Akira ein Feigling ist, der sich nicht einmal traut zu tanzen."

Er wusste genau, wie er den anderen zu etwas bringen konnte und auch diesmal verfehlten seine Worte nicht die gewollte Wirkung.

„Ich bin kein Feigling! Ich sagte nur, dass ich nicht tanzen kann!", rief Akira aufgebracht. Jetzt hatten sie kaum eine halbe Stunde miteinander geredet und schon hatte es Shindou geschafft, ihn auf die Palme zu bringen. Das schaffte allerdings auch nur er, bei allen anderen blieb er bei so etwas immer ruhig und gelassen.

Dennoch nahm er die Herausforderung an, trank schnell seinen Cocktail leer und folgte dem anderen dann auf die Tanzfläche.

Etwas unsicher, betrachtete er den anderen, der ihn aufmunternd anlächelte.

Seufzend beugte er sich vor. „Wehe, du lachst!", rief er Shindou zu und begann dann, sich erst etwas ungeschickt, dann immer sicherer zu bewegen.

Hikaru war beeindruckt, lächelte zufrieden. /Na also, es geht ja doch/, dachte er bei sich und betrachtete den anderen weiter.

Ab und zu kam es vor, dass sich ihre Hände streiften. Es fühlte sich gut an und obwohl es nur ganz leichte Berührungen waren, hinterließen sie kribbelnde Stellen auf Hikarus Haut.

Ausgelassen tanzten sie drei Lieder, bis Akira sich schließlich außer Atem Luft zufächelte.

Schmunzelnd ging er mit dem anderen zurück an ihren Tisch.

„So schlimm war das doch gar nicht, oder?", wollte er wissen und sah den anderen an.

Dieser hatte rote Wangen wegen der ungewohnten Anstrengung und nickte dann leicht.

„Aber sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig...", ergänzte er und lehnte sich matt zurück.

„Das wird schon... Möchtest du noch etwas zu trinken?"

Müde lächelte Akira, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein danke. Aber glaub nicht, dass ich das jetzt öfters mache. Das war eine einmalige Ausnahme!"

„Wir werden sehen...", lachte Hikaru und setzte sich.

„Wo übernachtest du eigentlich?"

„Im Hotel... Meine Eltern haben ja unser Haus verkauft und sind ganz nach Korea gezogen... Ich werde mir wohl irgendwo eine Wohnung suchen müssen...", erwiderte der grünhaarige.

Er hatte sich wieder beruhigt und auch seine Wangen wiesen keine roten Flecken mehr auf.

„Dann hast du also jetzt vor, hier in Japan zu bleiben?", hakte der kleinere nach.

Akira nickte. „Ja. Korea ist zwar schön, aber ich habe Japan wirklich vermisst. Deshalb habe ich mich auch dazu entschlossen, hierher zurück zu kommen und auch zu bleiben." Er lächelte und merkte jetzt erst, dass er wieder durstig war. „Steht das Angebot für Getränke noch?", wollte er wissen.

„Sicher. Das gleiche wie gerade?", fragte Hikaru und lächelte, schüttelte dann den Kopf, als Akira mit seiner Geldbörse rumhantierte. „Das geht auf mich. Ich lad dich ein."

„Oh, danke... Und ja, das gleiche bitte...", lächelte er und sah dem anderen hinterher, als dieser an die Bar ging und kurze Zeit später mit zwei Gläsern zurück kam.

„Vielen Dank!", meinte er mit ehrlichem Lächeln und nippte an seinem Cocktail.

„Gern doch", lächelte Hikaru und nippte auch an seinem Cocktail.

Wieder machte sich eine angenehme Stille zwischen ihnen breit.

Der schwarzhaarige schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein und fand erst wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück, als er kühle Finger auf seinem Arm spürte.

„Shindou? Träumst du?", fragte Akira ihn und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Ah, nein, tut mir leid... Ich hab nur nachgedacht...", erklärte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Und worüber?"

„Naja... darüber, dass du ja nicht ewig im Hotel bleiben kannst, bis du eine Wohnung gefunden hast... Die Angebote sind im Moment nicht so wirklich gut... Jedenfalls nicht in der Stadt... Wie es etwas außerhalb aussieht, das kann ich dir nicht sagen..."

„Hm... Dann bin ich wohl zu einem etwas ungeschickten Zeitpunkt zurückgekommen, wie mir scheint", überlegte Akira und seufzte. „Dann werde ich wohl länger im Hotel bleiben müssen, als ich dachte... Dabei wollte ich eigentlich schnell eine Wohnung finden..."

Hikaru sah ihn an. „Wenn... du möchtest, dann... na ja... du kannst gern solange bei mir bleiben... Ich meine... Das Gästezimmer steht eh leer und wird so gut wie nie benutzt... Und du hättest dann genügend Zeit um dir etwas zu suchen...", schlug er schließlich vor.

Überrascht sah Akira ihn an. Damit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet. „Das... das kann ich nicht annehmen...", meinte er schließlich, obwohl er eigentlich nichts sehnlicher wollte, doch dies verschwieg er.

„Warum denn nicht? Meine Wohnung ist wirklich sehr groß... Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich fühle mich manchmal echt einsam... Außerdem könnten wir dann immer Go spielen! Außerdem ist es ja nur, bis du was eigenes gefunden hast", versuchte der schwarzhaarige ihn zu überreden.

„Hm... lass... lass mich eine Nacht drüber schlafen, ok?", meinte Akira schließlich und lächelte.

Sie plauderten noch über belanglose Dinge, bis sich Akira schließlich erhob.

„Shindou, danke für den schönen Abend. Aber sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich jetzt schon gehe... Ich bin hundemüde...", entschuldigte er sich, hob grüßend die Hand und machte sich dann daran, zu gehen.

Hikaru sah ihm hinterher, seufzte und sprang dann schließlich auf. Schnell lief er dem anderen nach, erwischte ihn tatsächlich noch draußen vor dem Club und hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest.

„Warte... Hier... Damit du weißt, wo du mich erreichen kannst...", lächelte er und drückte ihm eine seiner Visitenkarten in die Hand. Dort stand nicht nur seine Adresse, sondern auch seine Handynummer.

Lächelnd nahm Akira das Kärtchen und steckte es sorgfältig weg. „Danke. Wir sehen uns. Bis dann!", verabschiedete er sich und ging nun fröhlich zurück zu seinem Hotel.

Hikaru blickte ihm nach und fühlte sich einfach nur gut. Er war überglücklich, als er den anderen entdeckt hatte und hatte sich sehr gefreut, dass dieser so gesprächig gewesen war.

Der Abend war mehr als nur schön gewesen und er hoffte, dass sie so etwas bald wiederholen konnten. Auch wenn er daran zweifelte, dass er Akira noch einmal zum Tanzen bringen würde.

Kichernd machte auch er sich auf den Heimweg.

Sein Herz klopfte immer noch wie wild, als er daheim ankam und sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ. Er seufzte, kicherte dann wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen und wusste, dass allein Akira an seinem jetzigen Zustand Schuld war.

Allerdings hätte er selbst nicht erwartet, dass seine Gefühle für ihn immer noch so stark waren, vielleicht stärker als jemals zuvor.

Allein ein Lächeln des größeren ließ ihn schon feuchte Hände bekommen und sein Herz höher schlagen.

Mit den Gedanken immer noch bei dem grünhaarigen stand er auf, nahm ein Bad und schlief danach seelenruhig ein.

Akira hatte zwanzig Minuten, nachdem er sich von Shindou verabschiedet hatte, sein Hotel erreicht. Es wäre schneller gegangen, wenn er mit der Bahn gefahren wäre, doch er brauchte jetzt die frische Luft um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Der nun schwarzhaarige hatte ihn in den letzten Stunden nicht selten aus dem Konzept gebracht. Eigentlich hatte er nur vorgehabt, einen Cocktail zu trinken und dann wieder zurück auf sein Zimmer zu gehen. Er hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass er ausgerechnet dort auf seinen langjährigen Rivalen und Freund treffen würde.

Gut gelaunt betrat er sein Zimmer und sah sich um. Hier konnte er jedenfalls auf Dauer nicht bleiben... Es war zwar freundlich eingerichtet, aber ihm fehlte so etwas wie eine persönliche Note.

Nicht zum letzten Mal an diesem Abend dachte er über das Angebot des anderen nach, zog dann die Visitenkarte aus seiner Geldbörse und betrachtete sie.

Sie war schlicht gehalten, hatte nur ein blaues Ornament am oberen rechten und unteren linken Rand.

Er nahm sich vor, den anderen morgen einfach anzurufen und zu fragen, ob das Angebot noch stand.

Nicht nur, weil er aus diesem Hotelzimmer herauskommen wollte, sondern auch die Aussicht auf viele Spiele mit Shindou bewegten ihn dazu.

Er gab es nicht gern zu, doch er hatte den anderen wirklich vermisst. Ständig hatte er irgendwelche Nachrichten über diesen begierig in sich aufgesogen, hatte so von weiter Ferne dessen Entwicklung mitangesehen, ohne wirklich daran teil gehabt zu haben.

Fast schon bereute er die drei Jahre in Korea, in denen er nicht einmal eine Postkarte an den anderen geschickt hatte. Der Kontakt zwischen beiden war eingeschlafen und fast hatte Akira geglaubt, dass Shindou ihn vergessen hatte. Der vergangene Abend hatte ihn jedoch eines besseren belehrt.

Er seufzte, duschte sich und ließ sich danach auf sein Bett fallen, starrte an die Decke.

Was war das nur, was Shindou an sich hatte, was ihn immer wieder anzog?

Dieses gewisse Etwas hatte dieser schon gehabt, als sie sich vor 13 Jahren das erste Mal begegnet waren, auch wenn er damals nicht wirklich darauf geachtet hatte.

Müde gähnte er hinter vorgehaltener Hand, deckte sich zu und schlief dann mit diesen etwas wirren Gedanken ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Akira erst spät auf, streckte sich und stand dann auf um das Fenster zu öffnen.

Sofort drang der Lärm der vorbeifahrenden Autos zu ihm herauf, wenn auch gedämpft, doch durchaus hörbar und in gewissen Situationen sicher auch störend.

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es bereits neun Uhr war.

Sein Magen verkündete lautstark, dass er gestern Abend nur eine Kleinigkeit hatte und nun dringend etwas zum Verdauen brauchte.

Er überlegte kurz, suchte dann sein Handy aus seiner Tasche heraus und tippte dann eine Nummer ein.

Gebannt lauschte er auf das Freizeichen.

Hikaru war bereits seit einer halben Stunde wach und saß gerade vor seinem Goban um ein Kifu nachzuspielen, als sein Handy klingelte.

„Wer kann das denn so früh sein...", murmelte er als er aufstand und sich das Taschentelefon griff.

„Unbekannter Teilnehmer?", fragte er sich und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Dennoch nahm er ab. Es konnte ja auch sein, dass es etwas wichtiges war.

„Hier bei Shindou?", meldete er sich und wartete auf Antwort.

„Ah, Shindou! Ich bin's, Touya. Guten Morgen!", antwortete Akira erleichtert und lächelte.

„Oh, guten Morgen! Hast du die Nacht gut überstanden?", schmunzelte Hikaru und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Er freute sich, dass der andere ihn anrief.

„Ja, habe ich. Danke der Nachfrage. Ähm, hör mal. Hast du Lust mit mir zu frühstücken?", wollte der grünhaarige etwas schüchtern wissen. In Wahrheit hatte er allerdings nicht wirklich erholsam geschlafen. Und kein anderer als Shindou Hikaru war daran Schuld gewesen. Doch dies würde er diesem nicht sagen.

„Frühstück hört sich toll an. Ich wollte eh gerade Brötchen holen gehen. Warum kommst du nicht einfach bei mir vorbei? Dann können wir hier essen", lud er ihn ein.

„Ich hatte eher an ein Café gedacht... Aber wenn du drauf bestehst, dann komme ich gern vorbei. In einer halben Stunde?", fragte er und sein Herz machte Luftsprünge. Er durfte den kleineren wiedersehen!

„Klingt gut. Du weißt, wo du hin musst? Oder soll ich es dir eben erklären?"

„Nicht nötig. Ich finde den Weg schon."

„Wie du meinst. Also dann bis in einer halben Stunde!", verabschiedete sich Shindou.

„Ja, bis gleich!", lächelte Akira und legte auf.

Schnell zog er sich um, nahm dann die Visitenkarte und machte sich auf den Weg. Seine Tasche ließ er vorerst im Hotel, da er ja nicht wusste, ob Hikaru immer noch dafür war, dass er bei ihm blieb.

Hikaru sprang auf und jauchzte vor Freude.

Schnell schnappte er sich seine Schlüssel und rauschte aus der Wohnung um zur nächsten Bäckerei zu laufen, wo er Brötchen und andere Leckereien kaufte.

Zehn Minuten später war er wieder zu Hause, räumte noch ein wenig auf und sah sich dann in der Wohnung um. Nickend und mit sich zufrieden, ging er als nächstes ins Gästezimmer um dort das Fenster aufzumachen. Er hatte hier lange nicht mehr gelüftet und so war die Luft etwas stickig geworden.

Er überprüfte noch, ob auch nicht zuviel Staub herumlag, er hatte schließlich erst letzte Woche geputzt und wurde dann an die Haustür gerufen, wo es gerade klingelte.

Überrascht blickte er auf seine Uhr. Die halbe Stunde war tatsächlich schon um und so öffnete er die Haustür.

Davor stand kein anderer als Touya Akira, der ihn nun freundlich anlächelte.

„Da bist du ja. Komm doch rein", lächelte Hikaru und trat einen Schritt beiseite.

Der grünhaarige nahm das Angebot an und betrat die Wohnung, zog im Eingangsbereich seine Schuhe aus und nahm die angebotenen Pantoffel an, die Hikaru ihm hinstellte.

Hikaru freute sich, den anderen wiederzusehen und verbarg dies auch nicht. Solange hatte er schließlich auf die Anwesenheit des anderen verzichten müssen.

„Fühl dich wie zu Hause", meinte er und führte den größeren in seinen Wohn- und Essbereich.

Verwundert schaute sich Akira um. „Sehr westlich eingerichtet...", meinte er.

„Ja, aber mir gefällt es. Dir etwa nicht?", fragte er und begann den Esstisch zu decken.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Es war nur eine Feststellung. Aber ja, es gefällt mir", lächelte er dann und kicherte schließlich, als er das Goban mit einem angefangenen Spiel darauf entdeckte.

„Habe ich dich vorhin vom Spiel ferngehalten?"

„Ja, aber nicht schlimm. Komm, setz dich. Möchtest du Tee oder Orangensaft?"

„Orangensaft, bitte", antwortete der andere Pro und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Hikaru ging in die Küche, holte zwei Gläser und eine große Karaffe mit Orangensaft und stellte alles auf den Tisch, ehe er sich setzte.

„Greif zu und lass es dir schmecken", forderte er den anderen auf und griff nach einem der Brötchen.

Akira lächelte und griff ebenfalls nach einem Brötchen. Er musste zugeben, dass er sich hier sofort wohl gefühlt hatte. Eigentlich war er mehr den altjapanischen Stil gewohnt, doch Shindou hatte alles so schön eingerichtet, dass ihm dieser westliche Stil überhaupt nichts ausmachte.

Wieder unterhielten sie sich über belangloses Zeug, bis Hikaru seinen Gast schließlich genauestens anschaute.

„Hast du es dir überlegt?", wollte er wissen.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ob du solange hier bleiben möchtest, bis du was eigenes hast...", half ihm Hikaru auf die Sprünge.

„Oh... ja, habe ich...", antwortete Akira nach einer kurzen Pause. „Ich... würde das Angebot gern annehmen... Vorausgesetzt es steht noch und du mich hier auch wirklich haben willst..." Er lächelte etwas unsicher.

Der schwarzhaarige lächelte ebenfalls. „Natürlich steht es noch. Und wenn ich dich hier nicht haben gewollt hätte, dann hätte ich wohl erst gar nicht gefragt... oder?", schmunzelte er und stand auf. „Darauf sollten wir anstoßen!", rief er ausgelassen.

„Ah... Shindou, nicht nötig!", wehrte Akira ab.

„Nein, davon bringst du mich jetzt nicht ab...", grinste der andere, holte zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Sake und goss davon etwas in die Gläser, wobei er eins davon Akira hinhielt.

„Auf deine Rückkehr und vorübergehenden Einzug hier", grinste er.

„Ich... sollte wirklich nicht...", begann der grünhaarige, seufzte dann aber und gab sich geschlagen. Er würde es sowieso nicht schaffen, nein zu sagen. Also konnte er genauso gut auch gleich aufgeben.

Sie prosteten sich zu und Akira nippte an seinem Sake. Er mochte Alkohol nicht so gern, weil er nicht viel vertrug. Außerdem schmeckte er meistens nie wirklich gut und so trank er meistens alkoholfreie Sachen.

„Nicht so schüchtern...", kicherte Hikaru. „So etwas muss gefeiert werden. Schließlich haben wir uns drei lange Jahre nicht mehr gesehen..."

„Findest du wirklich, dass wir so etwas feiern sollten?", wollte Akira wissen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Klar. Wenn nicht das, was sonst?" Nun noch besserer Laune schüttete Hikaru gleich noch einmal ein Glas Sake hinunter.

Der grünhaarige erwiderte nichts, sondern frühstückte einfach zu ende. /Das kann ja heiter werden.../, dachte er, musste aber schmunzeln.

„Wann willst du denn deine Sachen holen?"

„Hm... Ich wollte eigentlich erst noch im Institut vorbei schauen... Und dann hatte ich eigentlich nichts mehr vor..."

„Dann begleite ich dich zum Institut. Und danach holen wir deine Sachen, ok?"

Der schwarzhaarige war voller Tatendrang. Er freute sich einfach nur wahnsinnig über die Zusage seines heimlich Angebeteten und wollte am Liebsten, dass dieser bereits gestern bei ihm geblieben wäre.

„Wenn du darauf bestehst kann ich dich wohl nicht davon abhalten, oder?"

„Nur, wenn du mich knebeln und fesseln würdest..."

„Das... würde ich nie!", entfuhr es Akira entsetzt.

Der Honinbo-Anwärter lachte und füllte ihre Gläser noch einmal mit Sake auf. „Hast du mir das wirklich geglaubt? Ich weiß doch, dass du das nicht tun würdest...", lächelte er sanft und erhob sein Glas. „Auf ein gutes Zusammenwohnen!"

„Soviel Alkohol am frühen Morgen ist nicht gut...", murmelte der grünhaarige und nahm seufzend sein Glas, trank einen kleinen Schluck des Alkohols.

„Stell dich nicht so an. Ein bisschen muss schon sein."

Pikiert warf der andere ihm einen Blick zu. „Du willst mich jetzt aber nicht abfüllen oder so?", wollte er leise wissen.

„Wie kommst du darauf? Hast du denn das Gefühl, dass ich dich abfüllen wollte?"

„Hm... vielleicht...", schmunzelte Akira und lehnte sich zurück. „Du hast es hier wirklich gemütlich..."

Der schwarzhaarige lächelte. „Danke... Ich dachte mir, wenn ich schon alleine wohne, dann sollte es zumindest gemütlich sein..."

„Das ist dir wirklich gut gelungen", stimmte der andere dem zu.

Sie waren beide fertig mit dem Frühstück und so stand Hikaru auf um den Tisch abzuräumen.

„Soll ich dir helfen?", wollte Akira wissen.

„Nein, schon ok."

„Aber ich helfe gern..." Sofort stand er auf und musste sich leicht am Stuhl festhalten. Vor seinen Augen drehte sich irgendwie alles. „Meine Güte, was ist das denn für ein Sake...", murmelte er.

„Hm? Du verträgst nicht viel, kann das sein?", kicherte Hikaru.

„Nein... tut mir leid... Ich bin dir wohl gerade keine große Hilfe..."

„Das habe ich auch nie verlangt. Setz dich ruhig wieder. Ich bin eh gleich hier fertig."

Lächelnd stellte er ein Glas Wasser vor den anderen, der ihn anschaute. „Trink, dann geht's dir sicher gleich besser. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du nichts verträgst, dann hätten wir auch Orangensaft nehmen können..."

„Danke...", meinte der grünhaarige leise und trank von dem Wasser. Tatsächlich ging es ihm danach wieder besser.

Er betrachtete Hikaru über die halbhohen Wände, die den Wohn- und Essbereich vom Kochbereich trennten, wie er das Geschirr spülte, stand dann auf und ging zu ihm, das leere Glas in der Hand haltend.

„Und du bist sicher, dass es keine Umstände macht, wenn ich solange hier bleibe?", fragte er unsicher.

„Ganz sicher... Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, wenn du ganz hier einziehen würdest...", plapperte Hikaru drauf los. Scheinbar hatte das bisschen Alkohol auch seine Zunge etwas gelöst. Sofort biss er sich auf die Unterlippe um sich zurück zu halten. Er hatte schon zuviel gesagt.

Akira blickte ihn verdutzt an. „Ganz... hier einziehen...?", wisperte er. Sein Herz begann wieder wie wild zu klopfen, als er den anderen betrachtete und fast wäre ihm das Glas aus der Hand gefallen. Seine Wangen färbten sich rot und schnell stellte er das Glas weg, bevor es wirklich noch kaputt ging.

„Das wäre doch das allereinfachste... Und du müsstest dich nicht mehr um eine Wohnung bemühen... Ich meine... Ach egal... Tut mir leid, dass ich so etwas überhaupt aufgegriffen hab... Das willst du sicher nicht... Das... war ne blöde Idee... Vergiss sie einfach, ja?"

Ihm war unwohl in seiner Haut und das hörte man auch, während er sprach. Hikaru stand ganz neben sich, bemerkte gar nicht wirklich, was er da überhaupt von sich gab. Allerdings schmerzte es. Es tat weh, so etwas zu sagen.

„Ich...", flüsterte Akira, sah den anderen eingehend an. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll..." Er tat ganz offensichtlich so, als habe er nur die Hälfte von dem mitbekommen, das Hikaru gerade heruntergestottert hatte. „Das... ist keine blöde Idee... Aber... Ich dachte... du könntest mich so lange nicht ertragen... Deshalb..."

Er sprach nicht weiter, senkte den Kopf.

„Ich habe drei Jahre auf dich gewartet... Also warum sollte ich dich nicht ertragen können?"

Die beiden jungen Männer standen nebeneinander. Keiner sah den anderen an und doch knisterte die Luft zwischen ihnen.

„Ich hatte immer gehofft, dass du zurück kommst. Und ich hatte immer gebetet, dass wir uns dann vielleicht besser kennen lernen konnten... Es hat verdammt weh getan, als du einfach gegangen bist...", hauchte Hikaru und schluckte. „Auch... wenn ich jetzt damit alles zerstöre... Ich kann einfach nicht mehr länger schweigen..."

Mit unendlich traurigen Augen sah er zu dem anderen, der im schweigend zuhörte.

„Weißt du, was das für ein Gefühl ist, wenn der einzige Mensch, den man liebt, einfach so aus dem eigenen Leben verschwindet und sich nicht einmal meldet und sagt, dass es ihm gut geht und man sich keine Sorgen machen braucht? Weißt du, wie weh so etwas tut?"

Akira stockte der Atem, als er dies hörte. Sollte das wirklich so sein? Alles, was der andere gerade gesagt hatte, deutete darauf hin, dass er selbst damit gemeint war. Konnte es wirklich sein?

„Ich... ich habe mir 3 Jahre lang den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie es dir wohl geht... Was du gerade machst... Und ob du mich überhaupt noch kennst... 3 Jahre lang habe ich auf ein Lebenszeichen von dir gehofft und gewartet..."

„Es... tut mir leid...", brachte er heraus und sah dem anderen in die Augen.

Eine unglaubliche Welle an Gefühlen überwältigte ihn.

„Aber ich dachte... wenn du dich nicht von dir aus meldest, dann... dann würdest du auch auf Briefe meinerseits nicht reagieren... Irgendwann war ich wirklich nahe dran zu glauben, dass du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wolltest..."

Ehe er auch nur noch ein Wort sagen konnte, beugte sich der grünhaarige herunter und verschloss dessen Lippen mit seinen eigenen.

Überrascht gab Hikaru einige unverständliche Laute von sich, kniff dann die Augen zusammen um die Tränen zurück zu halten, was ihm aber nicht gelang und erwiderte diesen unglaublich sanften Kuss des anderen.

Zärtlich zog Akira den kleineren an sich und schloss die Augen. Dieses kribbelnde Gefühl, dass sich überall auf ihm ausbreitete war verwirrend neu für ihn und doch so wunderschön, dass er es nie wieder missen wollte.

Der schwarzhaarige weinte still und klammerte sich an den anderen, bis dieser den Kuss löste und ihm sanft über die Wange strich.

„Ich bin damals gegangen, weil ich dir mit meinen Gefühlen nicht zur Last fallen wollte... Ich habe es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten... Ich wollte dich, wusste aber nicht, wie du darauf reagieren würdest... Deshalb bin ich gegangen... Ich brauchte Abstand um mir wirklich allem bewusst zu werden...", erklärte der größere leise.

„Ich habe dich schon damals geliebt... Ich liebe dich immer noch... Mehr als jemals zuvor!"

„Ich liebe dich auch... Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so lange alleine gelassen hab...", lächelte Akira und küsste ihn erneut.

~ * ENDE * ~


End file.
